Drago in Digimon!
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: When Drago is transported to the Digital World Guilmon and the others mistake him for a digimon and call him Neodramon! Can he make it back?
1. Drago in The Digital World!

Drago in Digimon!

One sunny day, in New Vestroia, where the Bakugan lived, a young Neo Dragonoid named Drago trained with his partner Dan Kuso, a young man wearing a red jacket, white pants, a pair of black goggles and black shoes. Dan shouted "Drago! Lets brawl!" Drago popped open and said "Dan, I want to talk to you about something." "What?" "Well, it is just that we Bakugan are not the only beings living in this universe... There is a world called the Digital World and is home to these creatures called Digimon." Dan nodded and turned to find Baron, the Haos brawler of the team running up to him. Baron panted, then shouted "Master Dan! lets have a brawl!" Dan smiled and said "Of course, anything for my young student."

Baron and Dan each held up a gate card and shouted "Field Open!" The time and space around them swirled and froze, making different colors swirl around. Dan held up a black gate card and shouted "Gate card set!" The black card landed on the field and grew, growing to a enormous size. Dan then held back, then shouted "Bakugan Brawl!" He tossed out Drago, which bounced once on the card and popped open. A tornado of fire erupted from the ball, swirling around until the fire parted to reveal a red cocoon. However the cocoon parted to reveal Drago. In his true form Drago was a gigantic bakugan. He had flashing green eyes and a long razor sharp horn sprouted from his head. His body was long and sleek, like a snake. His belly was adorned with white stripes while his powerful jaws were filled with razor sharp teeth. His massive wings were attached to his arms. Sharp claws sprouted from his feet. His muscular legs had garments on them that pointed downward. Razor sharp horns sprouted, gleaming, from his neck and head. A row of sharp spikes ran down his back and his thick muscular horn had a double razor sharp blades on it. He opened his jaws and roared.

Baron drew back his hand and was about to hurl out Nemus when a resounding boom was heard. The air began to hum. Drago thought _"What is happening_?" Suddenly a purple vortex appeared in the sky and Drago roared as the portel started to pull him into it. He roared as he was sucked into the portal. "Drago!" Dan shouted, then a flash of red light lit up the field breifly before Drago and the portal disappeared.


	2. Drago meets Guilmon

Drago groaned as he tumbled through the time rift. Then a portal opened and Drago shot through it in ball form. As he landed he caught himself in a bush. He growled angrily as he thrashed his ball body side to side. However the bush was too strong. Growling he stayed there.

Guilmon stretched and awoke. Takato was still snoring in his bed. Guilmon smiled and turned and padded away. He opened the door and went outside. As he went toward the nearest Macdonalds restaurant he saw a flash of red in a bush. He grabbed it and scratched his head. He then began fiddling with the ball in a attempt to open it.

Drago felt himself being picked up and barked "Let go fo me you beast!" Guilmon shouted "Ah! A talking ball!" He then ran up the street shouting. Renamon jumped from a tree like a cat and said "Guilmon! Stop doing that! That is Neodramon! A mega level dragon digimon!" Suddenly Takato appeared and held up his Digivice. It said "Neodramon, a mega level dragon digimon. Its mighty power over dragon digimon makes it the most powerful dragon digimon _ever_. It is the king of all the dragon digimon and destroys enemies with the attack "Strike Dragon" and burns enemies with Burning Dragon. Its powers far exceed other dragon digimon." Guilmon then let go of the ball. Drago landed on the ground and popped open. Then a Greymon emerged and roared. Takato held out his Digivice and shouted "Digivolution!" "Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon!" Drago watched as the red dragon disappeared in a flash of red light and reappear. Growlmon was a powerful digimon, armed with razor sharp teeth, two plasma blades, razor sharp claws and a mane of fierce white hair.

He roared and charged at the Greymon, who was sniffing some grass and humans. The Greymon turned and roared. Growlmon slashed with his blades and cut Greymon. "Mega Flame!" Greymon spat a blast of fire at Growlmon. "Pyro Blaster!" The fire blasts wiped each other out. Growling Growlmon shouted "Dragon Blade!" He slashed and the Greymon howled. Then he charged and knocked Growlmon over. He opened his mouth and fired. Drago emerged and blocked the fire with his wings. Growlmon was surprised. "Burning Dragon!" He opened his mouth and unleashed a massive fireball. The fireball engulfed the Greymon, deleting him. Then the data floated into Dragos mouth. He swallowed it and the energy dropped into his belly. Drago felt himself getting stronger. Then he evolved.


	3. Evoultion Battle!

Evoulution

Drago felt himself growing stronger and stronger when... Suddenly a blinding pillar of light erupted out of the ground where he was standing. Growlmon covered his eyes with one free paw while Renamon used her body to shield Riki. After the light cleared, Drago stood there, but this time he was... changed. He stood taller, and his wings were no longer attached to his arms. This time, his two wings had seprated into four,and a line of razor sharp spikes had erupted along his back. The Perfect Core in his chest had grown as well, and was protected by a double edged golden chestguard. His legs had grown more large and muscular, the better to hold all his new body weight. His tail was longer and ended with a double edged hammer like blade that gleamed in the sunlight.

He leaned back his head and let lout a loud roar. "I... CAN... FEEL THE POWER INSIDE ME!" he roared, his body glowing a rainbowish hue from the Perfect Core, which sent waves of strength into his body, powering it up. He launched himself into the sky and flapped his four wings, his powerful wingstrokes cutting through the air with ease. He opened his maw and blasted out a huge wave of fiery energy, setting several buildings on fire. "Alright Tamers! Let's stop him!" Takato shouted. "Bio merge commence!" Growlmon and Takato disappeared in a flash of light. After it cleared, Gallantmon stood in their place. Riki and Renamon followed, digivolving into their mega form. Terriermon and Henry biomerged to form MegaGargomon. Leaping up, Gallantmon slammed into Cross Drago with a powerful strike of his lance. Drago retorted by grabbing Gallantmon, and sweeping around in the air in the shape of a sphere. He then leaped down and let go, hurling Gallantmon into the ground with a explosion of dust. MegaGargomon blasted out a barrage of missiles. Drago quickly opened his maw and blasted out a churning wall of fire that spread out like a shield, blocking every single one of the rockets, causing them to explode uselessely against the wall of flames.

"GRAHHH!" Drago roared, his green eyes turning bright red. He then dove towards MegaGargomon before grappling his arms with his own and flapping his wings with all the strength he could muster. He then slowly but surely lifted the huge robot Digimon into the air before letting his Perfect Core glow. He then drilled MegaGargomon point blank in the chest with a full powered Perfect Buster. The concreated stream of infinity energy easily threw the huge digimon back, where he slammed into the ground and lay there, a huge hole in his chest from the attack. Drago's strength wavered, and his four wings struggled to bear him up in the sky. The Perfect Buster had taken a lot of his strength. Suddenly Gallantmon leaped up again. Drago roared as his whole body was engulfed in flames and he leaped at the Royal Knight with a Spinning Tornado. Gallantmon quickly blasted a Final Eploison from his shield, engulfing Drago in its holy light and lowering his attack power. But it wasn't enough. Gallantmon held his shield in front of him and braced himself. The roaring fire twister slammed into the shield, burning it. But the Chrome Digizoid metal in the shield managed to withstand the twister. With a side swipe of his lance Gallantmon bashed Drago on the head, smashing him into the ground, before lifting him up with his shield and kicking him in the stomach with a powerful blow. Drago roared as he was wrenched backward, but he dug his feet into the ground and withstood the blow. Opening his maw, Drago blasted out a barrage of huge fireballs. Gallantmon quickly used his superior speed to run between the fireballs, then aimed his lance at Drago. The tip glowed blue before a massive blue thunderbolt was discharged. Drago roared as he wrapped his wings around himself. He lunged forward, his whole body glowing with intense energy as he used Infinity Burning, his most strongest attack. He slammed into the thunderbolt and drilled right through it, before slamming straight into Gallantmon.

The Royal Knight was blown backwards from the force, landing into a crumpled heap on the ground. Sakuyamon leaped up, blasting a barrage of rose petals at Drago. He easily blocked them before slamming Sakuyamon in the chest with a barrage of claw strikes, before grabbing her around the throat and slamming her into the ground. Opening his maw, he gathered energy for a Perfect Buster...

R**EVIEW!**


End file.
